There are many holders for articles from brooms to sheets of paper, that rely upon hinged, camming, or rolling members, but none of the gravity biased type is believed to be capable of holding securely stainless steel knife blades, or chisels by their thin side edges, or wood saws, and to release them readily.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a holder for bladed tools which is simple in construction, durable, and highly effective as compared with holders known heretofore.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.